Home For Christmas
by Sassybratt
Summary: Post-manga. Only months have passed since the well sealed and Kagome was forced to stay in the feudal era. The air turns cold as winter approaches. Can Inuyasha bring her happiness even though her only wish lies within the distant future? One-shot


**Home For Christmas**

A crescent moon hung in the blackness of the eve, bathing the small village in pale light. Stars twinkled in the night sky and snow blanketed the pine trees, falling softly from the heavens to cover the grass in white cotton. A fire crackled quietly outside a wooden hut, its warmth protruding to a slender woman sitting beside it. Her hands rested above the flames, allowing the heat to shy away the bitter cold. Adorned in a white and red priestess garb, her raven tresses fell softly over her shoulders. Brown eyes fogged with distant memories as she stared at the swirling patterns the flames created.

Sharp, cold wind swept over the secluded hut, causing her to shiver slightly under the heavy garments she wore. Her bottom had long ago become numb due to the fresh fallen snow soaking through her _hibakama_ as her sandal-adorned feet buried deeper into the white powder. No matter how close she brought her hands to the flames, she felt no warmth enter her skin. It was as if her entire body had gone cold, beginning where her heart beat softly in her chest.

The crunch of snow behind her alerted her to approaching footsteps. "Kagome?" a man questioned, concern lacing his tone. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," the woman responded, her voice hollow and aching.

He knelt beside her, placing a hand against her cheek. "You're freezing," he stated, taking off his robe of the fire-rat and setting it upon her shoulders in order to warm her.

"I'm okay." She kept her gaze on the fire, cold seeping into the depths of her eyes. "Go back inside. I'll be there in a minute."

With a heavy sigh, he ignored her wishes and sat down beside her, wondering what could make her so desolate. It was unlike her, considering she almost always had a smile upon her lips as her laughter filled the air. A few minutes passed in silence before her voice whispered his name. "Inuyasha," it beckoned, hurt evident.

The half-demon turned to her with furrowed brows. "What is it?" _Tell me what's wrong. _The couple sat quietly, specs of white coating her midnight hair.

"I miss them," she replied in a hushed tone, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I miss them so much."

His ears flattened against his head, realizing what the cause of her agony was. It hurt him to see her so depressed, but there was nothing he could do to relieve the heartache. He spoke no words, but instead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes never leaving the flickering flames. "I always loved Christmas," she mused softly, her breath fogging in the frigid air. "It's a time when family gets together, to celebrate what we have." She sniffled, not sure if it was from the cold or the foreboding tears. "Mama and Souta and Gramps ... they were all I had. They were my family."

Inuyasha sat silent, glancing between her face and the dark sky above. When he was a child, it was during this time of the year he spent alone, trudging through the snowy depths, escaping death by mere inches. There were no warm greetings to ask him home or cheerful laughter to fill his day. And although in his era they didn't celebrate the holiday, he could recall a few winters before, when Kagome insisted he spend Christmas with them. The holiday came with odd traditions, like having a tree in the house and baking tons of 'coo-keys', filling the home with warmth he never experienced before.

"We used to cut down a tree and bring it inside," Kagome continued, interrupting his thoughts, as a tiny smile blessed her lips at the memory. "Mama would hang lights on it and Gramps would shower it with tinsel. When it was finished, I would grab Souta and put him on my shoulders, so he was just high enough to put the star on the top of the tree." Her hand reached out toward the sky, as if to touch one of those twinkling diamonds. As the memory faded, so did her smile. She lowered her hand and looked at her palm, searching for that sparkle of Christmas spirit she used to hold.

"We would make hot tea and curl up in front of the fire, just enjoying each other's company." Her voice was quiet now, tender almost, as if she was too loud, the memory would shatter. They sat there for a few minutes, watching as the snow drifted softly down upon the earth. A rabbit skittered across the cotton fields and gently hopped over to the forest, disappearing into the white abyss.

A frown marred Inuyasha's features as a look of rejection shown in his eyes. "Did you want to stay?" he asked, his voice quiet, dreading what she would say. "You know, in your era."

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she whispered, yawning as her eyes drooped. "I love you." He smiled at her words, tightening his grasp around her slender waist. "I just wish ... that I could see them again ... just one last time ..." Her sentence drifted as sleep overcame her. The half-demon looked down at his wife and decided, no matter what, he would put the sparkle back in her eyes.

xX Merry Christmas Xx

The following day, Kagome found herself standing outside of her hut. Concern had set in hours ago and she was beginning to think the worst. Since the sun had risen, Inuyasha had taken his leave. She had briefly seen him around lunch time, but he was quick to disappear again. Too fast for her feeble human body to keep up with him and demand what his problem was, she was left to accept the fact he didn't want to see her. Was it something she had said the night before? It had only been a few months since her return and their love had only grown, but Inuyasha never was one to speak of emotions. Perhaps her desire to see her family again had struck a nerve. After all, he never really had one until Naraku was defeated, and even then he had to wait another three years.

She sighed at her melancholy thoughts and let her gaze find the setting sun. It was Christmas Eve in her era. Even if villagers didn't celebrate the holiday five-hundred years in the past, she refused to give up her traditions. "Good evening, Kagome," a woman called as she walked up to the young priestess.

"Hey, Sango," she replied with a smile. "How are you?"

The small child in her arms laughed with glee as he pulled on his mother's shawl. "Everything is well," she assured. "The twins are at home with their father. It's about time the monk cared for what he's created."

Kagome giggled at Miroku's actions. "I'm sure he'll be a great father."

Her friend sighed. "I have faith in him." The girls stood there for a moment as Sango eyed her carefully. "Tell me, Kagome, am I wrong to believe something is troubling you?"

She shook her head and averted her gaze. "No. I'm just worried about Inuyasha. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"You have no reason to be concerned," the demon slayer responded with a smile. "He can handle himself."

"Yeah, I know," was her reply. She bit her lip. "I'm just afraid I might have upset him."

Sango touched her shoulder gently. "Whatever may be bothering him, he will come to tell you when the time is right." Kagome opened her mouth to reply, when a flash of red caught her eye. Her gaze swung to the outskirts of the forest, trying to pinpoint where the color had disappeared to. There was only one person she knew who wore such a bright hue in the midst of demon-infested lands. "Speak of the devil," Sango muttered under her breath. "I suppose I shall take my leave. Miroku is probably exhausted from the twins. I'll see you tonight?"

Kagome nodded absentmindedly, faintly hearing her friend depart the way she had come. "Inuyasha?" she called hesitantly, her eager eyes searching the green and white of the trees. "Are you there?"

A soft thump behind her caused a scream to tear itself from her throat. She whirled around to face her attacker, only to find her half-demon standing there with his hands over his ears. "Watch it, woman," he grumbled, his eyes pinched shut with pain.

With her hand over her chest to calm her racing heart, Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha! You scared me half to death!"

He twisted a pinkie finger into his ear to clear out the ringing. "Keh, you're the one standing there like an idiot." She placed her hands on her hips. "What if you got attacked?"

"Naraku is dead, Inuyasha," she replied with a weary sigh.

Crossing his arms, he stood his ground. "That doesn't mean there aren't demons around, Ka-go-me. I can't leave you alone for a second."

She bit her lip and glanced away. He was right. Although the evil half-demon had been defeated years ago, that did not mean danger didn't lurk in the shadows. "I'm sorry," she replied quietly, a bit embarrassed at her carelessness. She had been back in the feudal era for a few months, but without their constant traveling or Naraku looking over their shoulders, she fell out of habit of carrying her weapon wherever she went. "I won't do it again."

A blush flushed his cheeks as he crossed his arms with a pout. She still needed him to protect her, but living in the warring states era without an invincible demon meant a different array of responsibilities. They couldn't be together for the entire day like they used to. She giggled at his flustered expression and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Let's go inside and eat. Dinner should be finished in a minute." He mumbled something incoherent before following her inside.

xX Merry Christmas Xx

Under the moon's glow, Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of their hut and into the winter air. "Where are we going, Inuyasha?" the priestess questioned, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. They had been enjoying a quiet evening together. They were preparing to meet their friend's at Kaede's hut to celebrate Christmas, when her husband insisted he show her something first. As soon as she was ready, he ushered her outside.

"You'll see," he replied, taking her hand in his. Footprints trailed after them as they ventured through the village and toward the forest. The entire day had been quite bizarre with the half-demon's strange activities and even more so now. It was only on rare occasion that he left her guessing. Usually he was pretty blunt about everything.

The town was quiet as they shuffled passed the various huts. Candles flickered from within the windows as people began to bed down for the night. The silence of winter had taken over, causing the nocturnal animals to stop their movements. The soft howl of the wind swept around them and leaves rustled with the breeze. With moonlight guiding their way and the crisp snow falling around them, a certain peace had settled over the area.

Before passing by the well, which had lost its magic with Kagome's return, Inuyasha abruptly halted. "Close your eyes," he directed, standing in front of her to make sure she did as she was told.

A single eye brow rose with skepticism as a smile tugged at her lips. "Inuyasha, where are you-"

"Just do it," he demanded gruffly.

She giggled and did what he said. "If I run into something," she warned. "You'll be sat into next year." He smirked at her words and took her hands, leading her in the direction of the Sacred Tree. Kagome listened to the crunch of snow beneath her feet and the way his _haroi_ rustled together with each movement. The scent of pine filled the air as the wind turned her cheeks a rosy pink. A soft light permeated her eyelids as they stopped walking, perking her curiosity.

"You can't see your family," Inuyasha admitted softly. "But I know how much you miss them."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Inuyasha?"

Hesitantly, he released her hands and took a step back. "Open your eyes."

Doing as he said, she blinked and gazed around, half-expecting to see something frightening. In an instant, she realized they were standing at the base of the Sacred Tree; the place where her and Inuyasha met. A soft glow of blue and pink seemed to float upon the snow, causing her eyes to trail up the trunk and high into the leaves. The sight stole her breath away.

Among the branches, square paper lanterns swayed majestically in the breeze. Each were lit with the sapphire blue of Shippo's fox magic or the burning red of fire. Moonlight shimmered off bows of silk strung through the leaves. She could only guess Miroku had taken part in acquiring such material. Origami cranes, each one different and made by separate hands, seemed to float upon the branches. Fresh-fallen snow sparkled, casting an array of patterns along the surrounding forest while wooden toys hung from the lowest branches, placed there by the village children.

Kagome could only stare at the array of beauty before her. Tears pricked her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, completely stunned. She slowly turned her head to see Inuyasha staring at her curiously, as if watching her expression carefully. "It'll never be the same." His words were quiet whispers. In his hands was a large, wooden star, crafted out of tree limbs. It was odd-shaped and off at certain angles, but she loved it all the same. "I can't give you all that future stuff you like and I can't bring you to see your family," he said, his voice choked with frustration. "But this is what I can do, and I hope its enough."

His actions left her speechless and all she could do was stare at him, letting the tears roll down her cheeks as she choked back a sob. Suddenly, she flung her arms around him, causing him to stumble back with surprise. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, the emotion in her voice ringing loud and clear through the night. "Thank you so much." She pulled away and peered into his eyes, caressing the brilliant hue of silver that made up his hair. With a smile, her lips found his and the star was dropped from his hands as he embraced her.

Inuyasha was right. She wasn't able to see her family on the other side of the well, nor relish in the futuristic technology she was accustomed to. But the simple gifts he gave her and the friends surrounding her made up for everything. Her heart was here.

She was home.

xX Merry Christmas Xx

A/N: I've been working on this for two years, trying to scrape together enough Christmas spirit to keep the flow even and smooth. This last week, when I was supposed to be finishing up, was really hard. I'm not sure if I'll be updating around New Years, so this'll be a bonus. I've had three deaths in the family this year, I've reunited with my best friend, I've started my life in college, I've lost trust and faith in a friend, and sometimes I feel like its too hard to go on. But I was with my family tonight, as well as tomorrow, and I do not care about what gifts I'll be receiving, nor the parties I will attend. I'm just thankful that everyone was together for the holiday. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. God bless!


End file.
